


We Must Stop Meeting Like This

by DaisyChainz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Feelings vs reality, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post TLJ fall-out, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sad, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: After the throne room, after Crait, life goes on between the new Supreme Leader and his top General. Only it doesn't go on the way that it should have; except for a few precious hours every week . . .
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	We Must Stop Meeting Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot lighter, but it turned into dealing with the fall-out of Ren's behavior and abuse towards Hux after TLJ. It only took me how many years to finally tackle this??
> 
> Anyway, May the 4th Be With You!

Ren's door chimed. He paused, so it would not be obvious he had been waiting just inside, then opened it. 

Hux stood primly on the other side, hair and uniform perfect, datapad at the ready. "Supreme Leader." He nodded, walking inside. 

As they did every week, Hux went through to the sitting area and sat in the lone chair across from the couch. Ren brought them each a drink, setting them on the low table before sprawling his bulk across the couch. Hux's datapad joined his drink, poised to display his graphs and notes. 

Hux manipulated the blue images until he had them displayed correctly. Without preamble he pointed to the first image; it was how he always started--ever since Crait. "Here, Supreme Leader, you can see the current numbers for the Stormtrooper program . . ."

Ren laid back against the arm of the couch, watching Hux's mouth form the words. He heard very few of them and understood less. Hux stoutly avoided his gaze. 

Hux flipped the images and started into the budget for the latest R&D. "I believe, Supreme Leader, that this latest research is worthy of the new bottom line. We currently have the upper hand, but we are all too aware of how quickly the opposition can slice and pirate new tech." Hux risked a glance that never got above Ren's lips. He quickly turned back to his presentation. Ren gave a slight smile at the slip. 

Next was the reports from the Outer Regions. They had scouts and spies everywhere but information was still difficult to pull from that sector. Hux had twisted himself so he had to almost turn around to look in Ren's direction. 

Ren took advantage of the opportunity to admire Hux's long legs; the way the lines of his back moved as he switched the image again. 

Supply line reports, requests from First Order aligned planets for food, munitions, diplomacy, even the budget for the officer's cafeteria was presented as Hux tried to stall the end of the meeting. As always. 

Finally Ren had enough and ended the meeting as usual. He stood abruptly from the couch, interrupting as Hux paused for a breath between plans to handle piracy over Lothal, and whatever mind-numbing topic was next. Closing his mouth, Hux shut down his datapad, stood as well and followed Ren to the door. 

Standing in front of it, Hux finally turned to Ren. He frowned as Ren took a step closer. "Supreme Leader. We must stop meeting like this."

"I couldn't agree more." Said Ren, and pulled Hux into a kiss.

They didn't speak after that; they never did. Speaking would break the spell. Speaking would make it real. 

Instead they busied their mouths on each other. They kissed as Ren pulled them clumsily into the bedroom. He gently pushed Hux to sit on the edge of the bed, datapad on the side table, and quickly disrobed. Hux watched with unblinking eyes as Ren knelt between his legs, taking one hand in both of his. 

Gently, he turned the inside of Hux's wrist up, bending his hand back slightly to reveal the pale skin. Long fingers traced the blue lines of his veins beneath the sleeve of his jacket. Hux shivered. 

Ren brought the tender skin to his lips, then worked the tight black glove off; one finger at a time.

He dropped the first glove to the floor, then turned his attention to the other. Hux took a breath to try and steady himself, calm the tremors in his fingers as they lay across Ren's palm. His bare hand slowly, almost reluctantly, raised. Finally he carded his fingers through Ren's soft, loose curls. He felt a long exhale over the thin skin of his wrist. 

Gloves off, Ren turned to Hux's mouth again. He greedily lapped at him, taking a moment from his slow ministrations to appease his more urgent desires. Hux almost smiled at the thought of Ren having so little control he could only contain himself for short periods. 

Finally, temporarily sated, Ren pulled away. His fingers began working the front of Hux's uniform open. The catches released under his touch, his hands sliding across the bare skin as he revealed it. He slid the jacket off Hux's shoulders, turning his attention to his undershirt. 

Hux let him pull it loose from his pants, raised his arms so Ren could tug it free. The shirt joined the gloves and jacket on the floor. 

Ren's hands caught Hux's wrists, encircling but not gripping. He pushed up, planting a knee on the bed between Hux's legs. Leaning over him he pushed Hux back until he was laying beneath him, arms still held over his head. 

Hux wanted to close his eyes, to not see the terrifyingly tender look on Ren's face as he surveyed his body. But he couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes off the face the look created. A face so unlike the Supreme Leader. So unlike Ren. So unlike the way anyone had looked at him before Kylo. Now only that face, every week. 

Ren slid his hands along the skin of Hux's arms, down to his shoulders, across his chest. His fingers paused for a moment to outline each clavicle. Then he bent and did the same with his tongue. 

It was then, always then, that Hux finally closed his eyes, arched up against Ren. He didn't open them again until Ren moved lower, his hands sliding along his ribs, warm in the cool air of the bedroom. His tongue slid hot over his chest, raising cold flesh in its wake. 

When he reached his belt Ren stopped. He looked up Hux's body at him, hands resting across his thighs. Hux stared back for a moment. 

Finally, Ren slid his hands and body down further, all the way to the floor. Hux sat up to watch Ren loosen his boots, pull them reverently off and place them neatly, toes out, at the end of the bed. He might throw Hux's clothes in a pile on the floor, but his boots he always handled correctly. 

Then Ren looked up at Hux from the floor. There he knelt, hard cock between his legs, dark eyes drilling into Hux's. Hux closed his eyes for a long moment, just like always. Finally he gave a nod, his now loose hair brushing his forehead as he did. 

He felt Ren move, felt him lean up and reach to undo his pants. He let him push him back onto the bed, lifted his hips so Ren could slide the last of his clothes off. Then Ren nudged him and he moved further back onto the bed. 

Finally, finally here, with The General stripped completely away, with this man that was nothing like Supreme Leader or Ren . . . Hux let himself go. He let himself reach out, pull Kylo down to him, kiss him with abandon. He finally returned the touches, the kisses, the licks to bare skin. 

He allowed Kylo to fuck him, maddeningly slow. Kylo hooked one knee over his elbow, watched Hux's face as he drew all the way out, pushed all the way back in, over and over, never speeding his thrusts. Hux tangled his other leg around Kylo's, trying to encourage him to move faster. Gasped as Kylo managed to go deeper, but no more quickly. 

Kylo released his leg, laid over him, kissed him until he was breathless; so close to coming he couldn't even kiss him back. Incoherent, but still silent. Neither man swore, or called out, or cried each other's name. 

Hux felt his eyes roll back in his head as Kylo finally dug his toes into the sheets, tucked his face into the crook of Hux's neck, and fucked him hard until they both came. 

They lay like that, catching their breath, Hux's come cooling between them, Kylo softening and sliding out. Hux laid still as long as he could, as long as he could pretend this was real. That this was something--what it should have been. 

But eventually he came back to himself. He became The General once more, and Kylo was again Supreme Leader Ren. 

With a long sigh that Ren knew was his cue to move, Hux sat up. Ren rolled onto his side, watched him disappear into the refresher; was still watching when he came out. His dark eyes unbearable in the low light. 

Hux dressed and reached the bedroom door. He paused but didn't turn back at the sound of Ren's voice. 

"Will we meet again next week?"

Hux let the question hang, as he always did. He should say no. This should not continue--should never have started. If he had one ounce of discipline, or pride . . .

"Yes."

*** **


End file.
